Finalmente
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Hiashi sabia, o clã Hyuuga todo sabia. Menos ele e na verdade, ela também. Quando será que eles vão perceber que estão loucos um pelo outro?


**Finalmente**

-Droga! - o rapaz falou, chutando o mais longe possivel o pedaço de madeira usado para treinamento, que bateu em uma arvore e se partiu em diversos pedaços. A chuva caía forte e por isso o local estava deserto, Neji entretanto não se importava, era assim que gostava de treinar, sozinho.

O vento estava cada vez mais frio e a camisa fina grudava no corpo, moldando os musculos adquiridos com os treinamentos exaustivos. O gênio Hyuuga dava socos e chutes no ar, aperfeiçoando o estilo de luta de seu clã. Ele tentava se concentrar nos movimentos que fazia mas seus pensamentos voavam em direção à prima que não muito longe dali também treinava, mas diferente dele, em um lugar mais aquecido.

Sob os olhos atentos do pai, Hinata tentava não pensar que estava sendo observada e mantinha o foco em cada soco e chute que desferia contra o boneco. Ela evoluira com uma rapidez admirável, até Hyuuga Hiashi admitia, ele sabia que os treinos com Neji fizeram bem à filha, o que ele desconhecia, entretanto, era que o tempo juntos acabou por aproximar os primos, criando laços inexistentes antes.

Hinata terminou seu treino com um forte chute e após recuperar o fôlego, pediu licença ao pai e foi tomar banho. Ela sabia da existência desses laços, assim como sabia que seu coração iria ser despedaçado novamente. Primeiro, com Naruto, ela sofreu muito mais do que pensou, agora, desconfiava que a dor iria ser bem maior.

Neji após destruir uma arvore próxima, decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era voltar para casa e descansar, com aquela chuva e o vento ele acabaria pegando um resfriado. O treino havia sido um fracasso completo e o rapaz sabia por que, Hinata habitava sua cabeça o dia inteiro e durante a noite, às vezes, ele acordava depois de ter sonhado com ela.

Após se vestir, Hinata tentou dormir mas depois de rolar na cama por algum tempo, resolveu desistir e procurar alguma coisa para comer. Foi até a cozinha e sorriu, cumprimentando o primo que estava sentado à mesa, tomando um chá.

-Insônia? - Ela perguntou.

-Não, fome. - O rapaz respondeu, fazendo-a rir.

-Vai ter alguma missão?

-Ainda não fui chamado. E você? - Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Não. Vou passar esses dias treinando.

-Eu ouvi seu pai comentar que você tem treinado mais do que o comum.

-Não é o que ele sempre quis?

-Cuidado. - Ele falou, os olhos prateados brilhando à luz das velas. - Pode se machucar. Então, seu pai vai ficar bravo com seu instrutor. - Neji completou. - Que sou eu.

-Eu sei os meus limites. - Ela falou rispída. A raiva e a mágoa aparecendo em cada palavra pronunciada. - A culpa será minha se algo acontecer. Meu pai não vai ter motivo algum para ficar bravo com você. - Ele percebeu que suas palavras não foram bem interpretadas por ela. Viu que Hinata se irritou pela preocupação dele com Hiashi e não com ela. Isso o fez sorrir.

-A culpa vai ser minha. - Ele enfatizou. - Porque eu vou me martirizar por ter te insentivado a treinar mais. - Ela o fitava sem entender. - Eu me preocupo com você. É isso que importa. Não vou ligar se o seu pai me expulsar daqui ou me proibir de te ver. - Ele a olhava sério. - Eu quero saber que você está bem. - Hinata sorriu.

-Eu vou diminuir o ritmo então. Não quero ficar sem ver você. - Ela riu.

-Agradeço. - Sorriu. - Acho que vou dormir. - Ele levantou.

-Eu também vou. - Hinata levantou também e os dois foram juntos até a porta do quarto dela, quando a garota se voltou para ele sorrindo. - Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - Ele devolveu o sorriso que a fazia sentir borboletas no estômago, esperou ela fechar a porta do quarto e seguiu para o dele, sorrindo e sentiu que assim que pegasse no sono, sonharia com a prima.

Após fechar a porta do quarto, Hinata se encostou nela, sorrindo. Se sentindo completamente apaixonada, pensou que talvez, dessa vez seu coração não fosse despedaçado. Indo para a cama, ela se perguntava se alguém não se apaixonaria por ele. Apenas a aparência já bastava para fazer qualquer garota suspirar. Olhos perolados, cabelos castanhos e um rosto que ela viu mudar de criança para adolescente e então adulto. Já o corpo, ela sorriu se lembrando, levaria qualquer mulher à loucura, os musculos definidos pelo intenso treinamento completavam a beleza do homem de 23 anos. Quantas vezes ela já sonhara com ele? Quantas vezes ela já o admirara? Quantas vezes não desejara tocar o rosto e o corpo perfeito do primo? Hinata se deitou, feliz pelo Byakugan não poder ler mentes e dormiu.

No fim do corredor, entretanto, Neji se revirava na cama após um pesadelo. Suspirando, o moreno sentou-se com raiva, desistindo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo solto e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

-Eu não consigo mais. - Ele falou baixinho para si mesmo. - Ela está me deixando louco. - Fechou o punho, irritado com seu auto controle, que some quando se trata de Hinata. Levantando-se, ainda bravo, Neji abriu a porta do próprio quarto e foi até o da prima, parando na porta do mesmo, sem coragem para entrar ou até mesmo bater. - Ela está me deixando louco! - Repetiu baixinho. E com um impulso, decidiu que já era hora de dar o primeiro passo. Abrindo a porta, ele entrou.

Mesmo dormindo, Hinata sentiu um chakra conhecido perto dela. Ao abrir os olhos, assustada, se deparou com o primo, encostado na porta do quarto. Seu coração deu um pulo e o sangue subiu à face. Agradencendo pela pouca luz, ela admirou o abdomên desnudo do homem à sua frente e conseguiu gaguejar uma pergunta.

-O que houve? - Ele a encarava, admirando o rosto feminino. Dando um passo a frente, começou a falar.

-Eu não consigo mais. - Ela o olhava, confusa. - É demais pra mim. - A cada frase ele se aproximava dela. - Cada vez que eu te olho, meu coração dispara. Mesmo quando não te vejo, eu sonho. Em te beijar. - À essa altura, ele já estava ao lado da cama dela. - Em te abraçar. Eu estou apaixonado por você. - Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. - Eu estou louco por você. - Neji se sentou na cama e colocou uma mão no rosto dela, delicadamente. Hinata conseguia sentir a respiração quente do primo tocar seu rosto, respirando com dificuldade, a Hyuuga não conseguia dizer nada. - Eu preciso de você. - Trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto, ele a beijou.

Começando com um roçar de lábios, delicadamente ele pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Hinata entreabiu os lábios, inexperiente, para que a língua do primo pudesse se juntar à dela. Neji levou a mão até a nuca da garota, obrigando-a a ficar mais perto. Ela, passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, encostando-se mais e mais à ele.

A cada minuto o beijo se tornava mais sôfrego, ele já não era delicado e ela não se importava. A outra mão do Hyuuga se dirigiu à cintura de Hinata e ela apenas se preocupou em gemer manhosamente. Essa foi a permissão que Neji precisava. Inclinando-se de modo à deitá-los no colchão, ele não parou de beijá-la. Quando o ar acabou ele apenas desceu os beijos pelo pescoço da garota, enquanto esta descia as mãos pelas costas do primo, tocando o corpo que sempre desejara.

O moreno voltou a beijá-la. Descendo a mão até a coxa da garota, ele começou a subir a camisola fina. "Estamos indo muito rápido.", Hinata pensava, mas ela se sentia tão bem nos braços dele, tão segura. O corpo dela parecia queimar, mas as sensações eram incríveis. Os lábios dele deixavam um rastro de saliva por onde passavam. Ora no pescoço, ora na orelha e então iam para a boca novamente. Aquilo a estava levando à loucura.

"Eu te amo Hinata.", a frase passou pela cabeça dele no momento em que desceu os lábios para o pescoço, ali, inalou o perfume da garota. Sentiu o mundo em volta deles sumir, havia apenas ele, Hinata, os beijos e as mãos dela em suas costas, seu cabelo, enlouquecendo-o. Estava tudo perfeito, mas ela o empurrou.

-Desculpe. - Ela o olhava sem graça. - Mas estamos no meio da noite, rodeados por Byakugans, escondidos. Desculpe.

-Você está certa. - Ele saiu de cima dela. - Desculpe. - Contrariado e desapontado, Neji sentou tentanto acalmar o corpo que pedia para continuar de onde tinham parado. Ele sabia que ela estava certa mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não tinha certeza se conseguiria encará-la normalmente. Também não sabia se o que fizera era certo, se ela havia gostado, se fora precipitado. A culpa e a duvida consumiam a cabeça do gênio Hyuuga.

-Não se desculpe. - Ele sentiu a mão dela nas costas. - Eu correspondi. - Neji a encarou, ela sorria. - Mas estamos indo muito rápido. - Ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela e beijando-a levemente.

-Boa noite. - Ele se levantou, indo em direção à porta. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, olhou para ela novamente e sorriu.

-Boa noite. - Ela devolveu.

Ao sair do quarto dela sorrateiramente, ele sorria. Feliz, entrou no quarto, se deitou e dormiu.

Logo ao acordar, Hinata sentiu o cheiro dele impregnado em seu quarto e sorriu. A noite anterior fora maravilhosa e ela gostaria muito de repetir. Desde os vinte Hinata sabia que sentia mais do que amor fraterno pelo primo. Também, desde essa época, sonhava em poder ficar com ele por toda a vida. Sabia que o casamento entre primos era frequente, os Hyuuga gostavam de manter a linhagem e esse tipo de relacionamento era aprovado pelo clã. O problema, no entanto, era as antigas tradições que não permitiam nada, além da relação protetor-protegido, entre Soukes e Boukes. Mesmo sabendo que Neji era o Hyuuga mais forte, nada seria permitido entre os dois. E era por isso que ela teria seu coração despedaçado novamente. Um mero preconceito, criado a séculos por ansiões, que nenhum líder anterior teve coragem de quebrar.

Hyuuga Hiashi dava voltas e voltas em seu escritório, tentanto pensar em uma solução para o problema de seu clã. Nunca aprovara a separação entre Souke e Bouke, perdera seu irmão por ela e apesar de aceitar as tradições, desprezava o selo amaldiçoado.

"Talvez, eu possa resolver dois problemas ao mesmo tempo.". Ele bem sabia que sua primogênita tinha se tornado muito forte, mas ainda não era boa o bastante para liderar o clã. Ela precisaria de ajuda. "É uma ideia arriscada, mas não há outra solução. Hinata terá que se casar.".

Apesar de toda a chuva do dia anterior, o sol brilhara naquela manhã. O espaço para treinos já estava cheio de Hyuugas às 7 da manhã. Neji suspirou olhando para os companheiros, ele teria que treinar em outro lugar. Pensando no lugar ideal o Hyuuga sentiu o perfume dela.

-Bom dia. - Hinata falou se prostrando ao lado dele.

-Bom dia. - Ele devolveu, os pensamentos da noite anterior invadindo sua mente.

-Procurando espaço para treinar?

-Não, vou para outro lugar.

-Ah. - Ela suspirou. - Então, bom treino. - Ao se virar para ir embora, foi impedida pela mão dele em seu braço.

-Talvez você queira ir comigo. - Ele sussurrou de modo que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. A respiração dele em seu ouvido fez Hinata tremer.

-Talvez. - Ela sorriu. - Onde?

-No lago. - Ele devolveu o sorriso soltando o braço dela. - Te vejo lá.

-Ok. - E a Hyuuga se foi. Ao entrar em casa, assustou-se ao ver o pai observando-a.

-Onde vai? - Ele indagou.

-Treinar.

-Com Neji?

-Sim.

-Não o atrapalhe.

-Eu não sou mais inútil. - Ela revidou, magoada, depois virou as costas e se foi. Hiashi se espantou com tais palavras mas depois sorriu, pensando que talvez sua ideia não fosse tão arriscada.

Assim que chegou ao lago, Hinata já pode ver Neji desferindo golpes contra uma arvore. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que ele já havia tirado o casaco mais grosso e usava apenas uma camisa fina. Flashes tomaram sua cabeça, suas mãos descendo por aqueles musculos, seu corpo encaixado ao dele em um beijo arrebatador.

-Quer lutar contra algo que se move? - Ela perguntou alto. Assim que a ouviu, ele parou os golpes para fitá-la.

-Seria ótimo.

-Então vamos começar. Mas eu quero que dê o seu melhor, não fique com medo de me ferir.

-Sabe que eu nunca faria isso.

-É um treino Neji. Como quer que eu evolua se não lutar pra valer?

-Procure outra pessoa para fazer isso. Porque eu não vou.

-Você não está ajudando. - Ela falou se aproximando.

-Você não está sendo coerente. Eu posso te machucar seriamente. Já fiz isso uma vez e me culpo todos os dias por isso.

-Eu melhorei desde aquele dia. Você ainda não percebeu?

-Eu também melhorei, por isso se quiser treinar comigo será do meu jeito.

-Por que as pessoas ainda me acham fraca? - Ela sorriu magoada.

-Hinata... - Ele tentou.

-Não! Não tente falar nada, todos ainda me acham fraca. Você também.

-Hinata... Eu não quero te machucar. Isso me mataria.

-Você acha que pode me machucar muito?

-É claro que posso! - Indignada, Hinata desferiu um tapa no rosto do primo. Mais do que a dor fisica, ele se sentiu culpado por tê-la magoado. Tentou tocá-la mas Hinata já havia se afastado. - Me desculpe. Eu sou um idiota. Me culpo por ter te machucado naquela luta até hoje.

-Cale a boca! - Ela se afastava dele, ferida.

-Me desculpe. Eu não consigo suportar a ideia de te ferir.

-Você acabou de me ferir Neji. E dói mais do que se fosse fisicamente.

-Hinata... Por favor. - Ele tentava tocá-la.

-Eu não sou fraca. Não mais.

-Eu sei. Por favor... me desculpe. - Ela parou de fugir, percebendo que ele estava realmente arrependido.

-Isso dói. Ouvir as pessoas me chamando de fraca o tempo todo. Eu não aguento mais. - Ela sentia as lágrimas escorrendo.

-Eu sei. Me desculpe. - Ele enxugou as lágrimas da garota. - Me desculpe. - Colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela. - Me desculpe. Eu não consigo ver você chorando. - Puxando-a para mais perto, beijou-a.

Sentindo a raiva e a magoa se esvair, Hinata correspondia ao beijo. Como o primeiro, Neji era delicado mas à medida que sentia-a cada vez mais entregue, ele o aprofundava. Logo, o beijo se tornava lascivo e ambos queriam mais. Ele a encostou na arvore mais próxima, prensando seu corpo ao dela. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era corresponder e gemer. A cada gemido, Neji sentia uma onda de satisfação percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ela era dele, ela gemia por ele.

As mãos geladas da garota adentraram a camisa dele, puxando-a para cima, o beijo foi interrompido por alguns segundos para que ele pudesse tirá-la. Uma vez a camisa no chão, ele voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez no pescoço. Quando o rapaz a levantou do chão, segurando-a encostada na arvore, Hinata cravou as unhas nas costas dele e sorriu ao ouvi-lo soltar um grunhido arrebatado. As pernas da garota envolveram a cintura dele, de modo que os dois corpos ficaram ainda mais grudados. Mas dessa vez, a realidade o atingiu como um tiro. Ele estava sem camisa e com a mão em uma das coxas dela quando percebeu que era hora de parar. Não era para acontecer daquele jeito, encostados em uma arvore, escondidos. Depositando-a delicadamente no chão, beijou-a mais devagar e sorriu.

-Está muito rápido. Não é pra ser assim.

-Eu sei. - Ela sorriu arrumando a blusa amassada.

-Acho que nós treinamos bastante por hoje não?

-Acho. - Ela riu apontando a camisa dele. - Melhor você se vestir.

-Claro. - Após ele colocar a camisa os dois se dirigiram ao clã mantendo uma distância segura. Indo para a cozinha os dois se depararam com Hiashi no corredor, esperando-os.

-Preciso falar com os dois. Sigam-me. - Hinata engoliu em seco. Neji apenas assentiu e seguiu o tio. Adentraram o escritório e esperaram as palavras do lider. - Até quando iam me esconder o que está acontecendo?

-Mas o que... - Hinata começou.

-Eu não sou burro, Hinata. - Hiashi respondeu sério. - Quando os deixei treinar juntos, não achei que isso iria acontecer.

-Hiashi-sama... - Neji tentou.

-Calem-se. Acho que eu mesmo vou ter que tomar providências! - O mais velho bradou. - Neji, estou te isentando da tarefa de proteger Hinata.

-Isentando? - O mais novo repetiu. - E quem irá fazê-lo agora? Eu sou o mais qualificado para isso!

-Ela irá se casar. - Ao ouvir essas palavras Hinata achou que fosse desmaiar. Neji apenas arregalou os olhos chocado. - E eu já escolhi o noivo.

-O que? - Hinata perguntou. - Acha que não darei conta do clã sozinha por isso vai colocar alguem pra me ajudar? - Ela falava indignada.

-Exato. Além de acabar com esse relacionamento escondido de vocês.

-Não pode fazer isso!

-Posso e vou. A partir do dia em que ela se casar. - Neji apenas ouvia o tio assombrado. Perderia Hinata para sempre. Esta apenas não conseguia entender que ideia louca seu pai teve. - O clã Hyuuga será um só. Não haverá Souke e Bouke.

-Por que? - Hinata perguntou ferina. - Meu noivo tem o poder de transformar esse clã?

-Tem. - Hiashi assentiu.

-O que... - Ela tentou.

-Cale-se! - O mais velho mandou. - O clã Hyuuga será um só! E não apenas o noivo tem o poder para mudar esse clã como você também! Porque a primogênita deve se casar com um Bouke. - Hinata ainda o olhava assombrada. Neji arregalou os olhos, começando a entender o que o tio dizia, depois apenas sorriu.

-Isso quer dizer. - O moreno começou. - Que eu e Hinata... estamos noivos?

-E essa divisão estupida terminará no dia em que vocês se casarem. Seus filhos serão do clã Hyuuga, não importa se forem gêmeos. - As palavras sairam tristes. - Ou não. - Hiashi os encarou. - Marquem a data. E me deem licença, tenho uns papéis a assinar. - E com um aceno indicou a porta.

Ao sair do escritório Neji apenas olhou para a prima, esperando qualquer reação da parte dela. Quando isso não aconteceu ele apenas perguntou.

-Você está bem?

-Nós estamos noivos. - Ela olhou para ele. - Preciso de 10 segundos para assimilar isso. Ele quase me matou. - Neji sorriu.

-A mim também. Por alguns minutos em vislumbrei você se casando com outro. - Ele a olhava. - Acho que não aguentaria. - Ela sorriu, depois puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-o.

-Qualquer data seria boa não acha? - Hinata falou ainda abraçada a ele.

-Qualquer uma. - Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. - Quer dar uma volta?

-Comemorar? - Ela falou zombadora.

-Claro. - Ele entrelaçou sua mão à dela e os dois se encaminharam para a saida, estavam no patio de entrada do clã quando Hinata o puxou para si de novo, fazendo-o sorrir.

-Eu te amo Neji.

-Eu te amo Hinata. - Ele falou beijando-a.

-Todos vão ver. - Ela riu.

-Todos vão saber uma hora ou outra.

Ou na verdade, todos já sabiam. Hyuugas passavam ao redor do casal e todos tinham um pensamento em comum: "Finalmente!".

**N/A: **OMG! Faz muuuito tempo que eu não publico uma fic! Essa daqui estava mofando no computador até que eu resolvi que era hora de mostrá-la ao mundo! Ou pelo menos a quem quiser ler né? Ela saiu meio fluffy, com uns dramas e pegações de vez em quando. Apesar de esse não ser meu casal favorito, eu gosto de escrever com o Neji, assim eu posso falar o quanto ele é bonito, gostoso e mais um monte de elogios! Então, enjoy e me façam feliz deixando muuuitas reviews ali no botãozinho bonitinho tá? Bjos!


End file.
